


NSFW furry stories

by Ghost_king22



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/F, F/M, Furry, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_king22/pseuds/Ghost_king22
Summary: A collection of furry sex stories I write.
Kudos: 7





	NSFW furry stories

Jason struggled as he lifted the bar up yet again. Lifting 200 pounds was far from easy but he had worked his way up over the years. The muscles he had wanted all his life were finally starting to show up! The fox finished the last rep with a groan and lay on the soft black bench, the leather making him sweat even more. 

After finally getting the feeling back into his long muscular arms he made his way to the locker room. There was one other guy in there, a tiger who was in his boxers and a shirt. Jason looks away rather quickly and walks to his locker that is in the corner. It is cold to the touch which feels quite nice after sweating for what feels like forever. 

He opens the locker with a quick turn of the dial. Inside is a bag with a change of clothes, a large bottle of soap, and a water bottle. The fox undresses, not noticing the tiger across the room hungrily watching him the whole time. 

Once completely nude he grabs his bottle of soap and starts walking towards the showers, passing the tiger in the process. He glances at the tiger noticing he is trying to hide something with his large paws but is not having much luck in doing so. 

The foxes face turns a deep shade of red as he realizes just what the tiger is hiding, a huge boner. As soon as he sees it his own body begins to react and it's only minutes before he has his own throbbing boner. He quickened his pace to the shower room not wanting the tiger to see the bulge.

It's just his luck. In the past week, Jason had come out to his mother who despised him for being gay. After many mental break downs, lots of yelling from his mom, and a visit from the pastor he told them he would not be gay anymore. Being gay was never his choice but he told himself he would not be with any man let alone look at them and think they were attractive until he could afford his own place. 

He silently scolded himself. It has only been a few days since he vowed that and he is already horny over the first naked dude he sees. 

Jason makes it to the room of showers and is quite thankful each shower is enclosed in a stall. He briskly walks into the stall closest to the door locking the door behind him. The tile floor and walls are a beautiful blue in color. 

The fox’s cock is now at full size and is practically throbbing. He turns on the cold water hoping it will help clear his dirty thoughts about the tiger in the other room and more importantly, get rid of the boner. 

It helps somewhat but not nearly enough. Maybe if he ignores it, it will go away. He warms the water up and grabs the soap bottle off of the floor beginning to lather it onto his red and white furry body. 

He stops dead in his tracks when he hears a voice, “Hey man I am assuming that you saw that a bit ago. I’m sorry! It's just you are uh kinda cute and I did not mean for that to happen.”

The fox’s face turns red yet again. He doesn't want to say anything but after a brief moment of silence he does, “It's cool. Don’t worry about it.” And for some reason, he then adds, “You are really good looking yourself.” As soon as he said it he regretted it. 

The tiger is silent for a few seconds. In just those seconds Jason is mentally beating himself up.

When the tiger finally does respond it is not at all what Jason thought he would say, “Do you think by any chance you would want to go somewhere for dinner tonight? If you don’t it is completely fine! I understand. I’m Dominic by the way.”

He had promised his mother he would not be gay anymore but this is what he had wanted his whole life, to be noticed by a guy.

Forget my mother! He decided. She cant stop me anyway since I am an adult.

Not wanting to seem like he did not want to join him Jason quickly responds, “I am Jason and I would love to go out somewhere for dinner. I think it would be nice.” 

Jason can practically see the tigers smile through the stall door. 

“Great! I'm going to hop in the shower myself.” And with a slightly nervous laugh, he adds, “I need to get rid of the problem you caused.”

Jason looks down at his own “problem” and yet again opens his mouth saying something he might regret, “You can come over here. I mean if you want to that is. I don't normally do this but I have my own problem and there is just something about you I really like. You, by all means, don't have to, I don't want to pressu-”

“I would be happy to.”

The fox nervously yet somewhat excitedly unlocks the stall door. The tiger who is now fully nude walks in smiling and locks the door back up behind him.

“Um hello,” Jason says with a slight nervous stutter. Without meaning to, he looks down, noticing the tiger’s huge cock. 

Dominic’s smile turns into a toothy grin, “May I?” 

Jason gulps before shaking his head in a yes motion.

Dominic gets down on his knees, the warm shower water soaking his fur. He starts off by gently licking the area which is enough to get the fox panting. 

Jason backs up against the cold tile wall with Dominic following. The tiger suddenly takes the whole cock into his mouth. He moves back and forth at a slow rhythmic rate. 

Jason wishes this moment would last forever but it only takes a few more seconds before he has released into Dominics warm and wet mouth without any warning. Dominic swallows the whole warm frothy load in one big gulp. 

Jason nearly collapses onto the shower floor but Dominic catches him just in time, “Was it really that good?” Jason's face is in the tiger’s neck fluff so when he responds it comes out as a muffled yes.

The first thing he starts to notice is just how good Dominic smells. It is almost like a leathery smell. He likes it. He likes everything about this, the smell, the warmth of someone else right beneath him, the mysterious feeling that is growing deep in his chest. This is exactly what he had wanted his whole life. 

Dominic lets go of him letting him stand. Without any hesitation, Jason begins to kiss the tiger’s neck passionately going lower and lower. When he gets to crotch level he gives the tip a quick lick.

The taste was sort of salty which he had not expected but made sense since Dominic had likely been exercising before this. 

“Such a tease,” Dominic says with a light laugh.

“Well, I have something else in mind,” Jason says smiling before turning around and flicking his tail in the air. 

He takes the hint knowing exactly what the fox meant, “Are you a virgin? It might hurt a little.”

“Yes and I know. Just please go gentle?” 

Dominic starts by coating a few of his fingers in his own saliva, slowly he inserts a single finger into the foxes butt. After a few moments, a second finger slides in. It all goes well until the tiger starts to make a scissoring motion causing Jason to quietly whimper. “I'm not hurting you am I?” 

To the best of his abilities, Jason stops whimpering, “No I am fine. Keep going...please.”

The tiger continues for about another minute with little to no noise coming from Jason. “I am going to put myself in now. Are you ready?”

“Yes do it!” The fox begs to want his gaping hole to be filled. 

With a quick motion, Dominic is inside. Jason's hole squeezes tightly around his bulging cock. Both of them are panting hard. In between each breath, Dominic thrusts deep into the hole. Just like Jason, it doesn't take long for him to cum. 

By the time he pulls out semen is dripping from the foxes rear.

“That was amazing! Are you alright?” Dominic asks. 

Jason smiles before jumping into the arms of the tiger and planting a long kiss on his velvet-soft lips, “I am more than alright.” A moment later adding, “I think you owe me dinner.”


End file.
